Peter Pan: The Lost Chronicle
by troublesfriend
Summary: Danann and her friend Flynn are criminals and runaways from Ireland, they also happen to be Peter's new recruits for the Lost Boys, except, Dan is a girl, and Tink hates her..and there's always Capt. Hook to piss someone off
1. Running Away

Flynn and I had just hopped a ferry out of Dublin and just in the nick of time. The constable from Meath had just stepped onto the platform, just as we dove out of sight. Sure we've got a reputation and are wanted by the police, but hell I'm hardly fifteen and Flynn's twelve. I know you're thinking, rough childhood, maybe drugs, but you'd be wrong. Flynn and I haven't known a parent except for that nice girl up in Belfast, but she was only a year older than me. We've probably been in every orphanage in Ireland, including the north. My pickpocket habit started when I was seven, I had nothing better to do, so I collected enough to get me out of Cork so that I could hitchhike my way to Kilkenny. I got picked up again when I was nine in Inishcrone, I spent a year there and made friends with Flynn, who was already a fine pickpocket by then. We got a fiver apiece and hit it out of there, making our way to Belfast.  
  
Our latest venture had sent us to Meath, where the local constable had spotted us in town after looking over his handbills. In order to outdo him we booked it to Dublin and caught the first ferry to England, going to Liverpool. "Our life here will be different," I told Flynn playing with his mop of curly red hair.  
  
He peered at me with those green as grass eyes and searched my face, "Really Dan?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely, I'll find us a decent family to work for, but no stealing, and only when I tell you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
As much as I had hated Ireland, I couldn't help but look back at it. It had been the only home I had known, living in those green fields, and watching the stars as I lay peacefully in the grass.  
  
Eventually Flynn pulled me to the front of the ferry so that we could watch as England approached. We unloaded and Flynn followed my lead as we set out for London. The trek took up a good part of the day and we reached London just as the sun was setting, and the daylight seemed to recede a lot faster. In a part of Old London we came across some old abandoned townhouses, regal in their day, but now, sad and desolate. The streets were deserted which was a good thing, I wasn't one to hold too much company. Weaving up and down the back alleys Flynn and I came across a beautiful house, made entirely of stone, and covered in ivy. It was in poor shape, but there was a balcony on the side we looked at and the crumbling brick provided us with multiple footholds. We scaled the wall and climbed onto the balcony and then I boosted Flynn onto the sloped roof chest-high, just above us. I pulled myself up and laid down an army blanket over Flynn. Then I laid beside him, looking at the stars and smoke, sleep had not yet caught up to me.  
  
"Dan?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
I grinned, sure I was a bad kid, but I had a great imagination, and told great stories, "Any one in particular?"  
  
"One with adventure," Flynn replied stretching then placed his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky like I was doing.  
  
"Alright," I agreed, "a story like that calls for Peter Pan."  
  
Flynn closed his eyes to imagine the story and grinned, he loved Peter Pan, and though he was English, I loved to tell about him.  
  
"Now do you know about Peter Pan?"  
  
"Duh," Flynn told me opening one eye and peering at me as though I was daft. "Tell me anyway."  
  
"Okay," I got comfortable and started, "Peter Pan is a bright English lad, that looks a lot like you-he lives in Never Land where he hardly ever ages and fights the likes of Captain Hook and plays with the Indians, and the Mermaids and Lost Boys--" I then went on to tell him how one day Hook captured Tinkerbell and Pan had to fight Hook to win her back, it was a long story and near the end I was struggling to stay awake.  
  
I was nearly asleep when Flynn shook me gently and asked me in a timid voice, "Dan?"  
  
"Aye?" I asked fatigued.  
  
"What does Pan look like again?"  
  
"He looks kind of like you-grassy green eyes, almost taller than me I suppose, probably looks about sixteen or so, with a mop of brown hair instead of that red stuff you got-why?"  
  
"Um," Flynn sounded scared and I was startled but too tired to care.  
  
"Come on Flynn, I'm tired," I complained.  
  
"I liked your story," a foreign voice added coming from the other side of Flynn, and sounding English. I sat up instantly and brandished a knife. "Easy there," continued the voice, though I couldn't see who was speaking just yet.  
  
"Flynn?" I asked getting to my feet.  
  
"Yeah?" Flynn rolled over to look at me.  
  
A tall boy, barely older than I was rose to meet me. In the light of the moon above I could see he had a mop of brown curly hair, like Flynn's and grassy green eyes just like Peter Pan. He was even wearing what looked to be deerskin breeches and a green tunic, with a belt knife and scabbard.  
  
I knew this kid was sizing me up as well. I had a bob of black hair, thick like a horse's tail, but always kept short for travel reasons. I was just as tan and muscular as the kid who stood before me, and tall too. 


	2. A holiday in Neverland

"I liked your story," he repeated with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," I told him. "Is there a reason you are here?"  
  
"I think I know you," the boy paused.  
  
"Well, this is my first time in England."  
  
"No, in Ireland."  
  
"You name it, I been there-this conversation have a point?"  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I asked you second."  
  
I stepped forward, over Flynn, the kicked back up without a shuffle of feet, but I refused to believe what my mind was saying, I was just tired, and he was a fairy tale.  
  
"My, aren't we difficult." He said with a twinge of an English accent. "I'm Peter."  
  
"Peter Pan?" Flynn asked, still lying down.  
  
"The very same," Peter replied putting his fists on his hips. "Who are you?"  
  
"Flynn," replied my friend.  
  
"And you?" He asked me.  
  
"The name's Dan."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Flynn and Dan."  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I used to listen to your stories in Belfast." Peter told me.  
  
"And you were wondering if I'd pull a Wendy?" I guessed jumping the gun.  
  
"Pull a Wendy?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Drop in and visit your boys and tell them a story or two?" I explained.  
  
"If you want to," Peter replied with a grin. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say I'll go, but don't expect too many stories, and Flynn goes as well."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright." Flynn shot out from underneath the blanket and shook Peter's hand.  
  
"Just how do we get there?" I asked.  
  
Flynn elbowed me, "You of all people should know that Danann."  
  
"Yeah, I do," I agreed, "but how?"  
  
"Think happy thoughts," Peter told me with a grin.  
  
It took me a while to think of something happy since my life is chock full of goodness, but one look at Flynn and I started spiraling in the air. Flynn had been the best thing that had ever happened to me.  
  
Flynn grabbed my bag and Peter's hand and they followed me up into the sky. We flew past the moon and over a faint rainbow. "Second star to the left," Flynn told me and laughed. I blinked and saw an ocean and islands below me.  
  
"Where to first?" Peter asked, looking at the both of us with a genuine smile.  
  
"Sleep?" I suggested.  
  
"Food." Flynn countered.  
  
The fairy dusted that had aided us in our flight sprinkled off in silver as the three of us touched down on what seemed to be a small, lonely island. Peter weaved his way silently through the brush and beckoned us to follow. Flynn and I were just as silent. After what seemed like awhile, we came across what seemed to be an aerial civilization. Not a thing touched the ground except for the occasional vine, but above us were numerous shacks and bridges in each tree, extending to each other. Peter flew up and loosed us a ladder that Flynn and I climbed with ease, we were always climbing. Peter led us across four or five bridges and we ended up in what looked to be a kitchen. "The boys are all out, but we can start cooking food, and they'll come back."  
  
Flynn and I put all the pots, pans, and platters in a fireplace, and took them out when they were smoking hot. We took the pans out the other door and set them on what looked to be a banquet table. By the time we had finished putting them all out, every seat at the table had been taken except for one at the end. Peter sent two blonde boys who looked like twins to fetch us two chairs. I watched the boys eat in amazement. They piled onto benches, stools, and chairs and took the lids off the pots. I couldn't see what they were eating, but it smelled good and they all dove in. The twins brought Flynn and me chairs and we sat down to get ready to eat. We waited for Peter who plopped down and took the lid off the platter before us.  
  
I gasped, there was nothing there! This shocked both Flynn and I, but Peter reached onto the platter and pulled out what I guessed to be a chicken leg. He chewed on it and set one on Flynn and my plate. "I thought you were hungry?" Peter told Flynn.  
  
"Well-I was--" Flynn was in a state of shock at the imaginary food.  
  
A kid sat himself on the bench next to me. He had bleach blonde hair and keen blue eyes, but looked at Flynn distastefully. It seemed I did not exist.  
  
"Pete, you grabbed an Irish kid?" He snorted, "Why?"  
  
"It was a package deal," Peter explained to the snobby English blonde.  
  
"Hope you got yerself something halfway," he replied.  
  
A/N: Dundundun, sorry not much action goin on here, but y'know Dan is gonna say something, only its nearly time for practice so wait a couple of days, please, you'll have to wait longer if you don't review. 


	3. A Party with the Indians

"It was a package deal," Peter explained to the snobby English blonde.  
  
"I hope you got yerself something halfway decent," he replied.  
  
I motioned for Flynn to sit back down, and lloked at Peter who looked back at me. My stone grey eyes glared into this kid's icy blue ones as he followed Peter's gaze.  
  
With one hand on the table I searched for the appropriate dish, never taking my eyes away from the boy's, and found it, a pie plate. In Never Land I knew that a lot of imagining was involved so I imagined that there was food in all the pans and platters like the boys acted like there were. I hoped and imagined that there really was food as I launched the pie plate in the kid's face.  
  
The pie plate fell away, but what remained on his face looked to be custard. Flynn and I laughed and Peter, fists on his hips, grinned. I then looked back at the table as I knew Flynn was doing. Every food item you could imagine lay present on that table, potatoes, fries, chicken, turkey, ham, roast beef, gravy, vegetables, fruit, and countless pies and cakes. Flynn dove into the food instantly and my laughter soon gave way to hunger so I dove in as well.  
  
By that time the English kid had regained his snobby composure and asked me sternly, "Who the hell are you? And what right do you have to do that to me?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"She's a guest," Peter introduced me.  
  
"You're a she?" The kid asked doubtfully.  
  
"Not to bright is he?" Flynn asked Peter quietly.  
  
Peter ruffled the kid's hair in response.  
  
"D'you want to say that to my face?" The kid asked.  
  
I jumped up to face him and pulled out my knife; the same time he did.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are you?" He asked again, clearly frustrated by my defensive nature.  
  
"Who in ruddy hell are you?" I countered.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Ladies first," I growled.  
  
"Danny," Peter reprimanded.  
  
"Fine, fine," I turned away from the kid, then turned back and pointed my knife in his face, "You'd best watch your back if you've got a problem with Flynn."  
  
"What're you, 'is mum?"  
  
"Practically," I replied.  
  
"Dan, Snitch, Snitch, Dan," Peter introduced us.  
  
"We've already met," I told Peter with a wry grin.  
  
After we were done eating, Peter introduced both me and Flynn. The boys replied with a nod and a grin. Then the boys dispersed and we were allowed to walk around and check out our surroundings. A little Indian boy, hardly Flynn's age showed us around, his name was Flame. Meanwhile Pan had a chat with Snitch.  
  
Our tour was done and Flame left us to go play with some of his friends. A presence behind me caused me turn around and I found myself facing Snitch. "I hear you two are in the same business I am."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
  
"Also that your wanted by the majority of Ireland, is that right?"  
  
"Damn straight," Flynn piped up.  
  
"So what do you kids do around here for fun?" I asked as the sun started to set.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Peter asked floating by us.  
  
"Hey, is that a bonfire?" Snitch interrupted pointing to an altogether larger island. Way up in the mountains I saw a glow of light and turned to Peter.  
  
"Let's go visit the Indians then."  
  
Everybody came with us as we crossed over to the main island and trekked up the mountain. Once I got there,, I realized I really didn't want to go. I hung back from the rest of the group and waited for them to go out of sight and followed them, quite a distance away. Just outside the bonfire there was a ring of firs, one of which was out of the way so I crawled into it, unseen. I watched Flynn, happy that he was around boys just like him, and that he was having fun, and he didn't mind that I wasn't by his side.  
  
I liked playing with Flynn, but all of these boys made me feel sad and awkward. Two things I had never felt before. I knew that I should fit in, these boys were no different than I was, why then did it feel so odd? All the Lost Boys were playing with the Indian boys and Peter was dancing with Tigerr Lily. Tiger Lily was the Indian chief's daughter, this I knew from telling the stories so much, and realized why I didn't fit in, after remembering what all the girls in Never Land did to Wendy. Flynn I could tell was ecstatic to finally meet her Peter introduced Flynn and they talked, but Peter was soon out of my sight.  
  
"Dan," I heard him call quietly.  
  
I clung to the trunk of the fir and watched the fire from my perch.  
  
"Danny." Peter said practically behind me.  
  
"What?" I asked not turning to face him.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to do something fun---why don't you come down?"  
  
"I don't fit in," I replied with weak feeling.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"No. I don't." I retorted, "You remember when you brought Wendy, Tiger Lily didn't like her, Tink sold her out, and the mermaids tried to kill her. I'm not Wendy, but I know a potential cat fight when I see one."  
  
"Come on." He pleaded.  
  
I glared into his bright green eyes and he gave me a reassuring grin. "Fine." I shimmied down the tree and started to follow Peter. He rejoined the circle of fun, while I ran down the mountainside and back to the Lost Boys' island. I skipped rocks for awhile, but when I got tired I pulled myself into a tree, above the houses in the limbs, and fell asleep.  
  
***A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger I know, but I updated, and hey, that's all that counts right? Don't forget to review, I will love you forever!*** 


	4. Hook spots the girl

"Where is she?" I heard Snitch ask.  
  
I rolled over in my makeshift above the boys to get a better look. Flynn looked worried and Peter was rather disgruntled.  
  
"She didn't play with us last night." Flynn added.  
  
"Yes," Peter agreed, "I asked her to and she started to come--"  
  
"Did Hook---?" Snitch suggested.  
  
"No, he doesn't even know they're here yet." I hear a small female voice squeak.  
  
They moved onto the the kitchen, giving me time to get out of the tree and down to the bridge. I took my time getting to the table and seated myself beside Flynn who looked at me surprised. His bright green eyes widened and he threw his arms around my waist. Leaning into my stomach, he asked, "Where were you?"  
  
"I was here," I told him with a grin.  
  
"Where?" He asked again.  
  
"Up in some tree. I was watchin' you. You looked like you had a good time."  
  
"I did," Flynn replied with a grin, "Did you?"  
  
"Yep," I smiled back.  
  
Peter and Snitch sat down at the table looking exasperated. "Where were you?" They asked in unsion.  
  
"I decided that you all were having fun so I didn't want to disturb you, so I came back here to skip rocks and went to bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We need to go visit the Pirates to pick up some clothes and stuff, you wanna come?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Sure," Flynn and I said together.  
  
After a brief breakfast, Snitch, Flynn, and I crossed to the main island and made our way into the Pirate's harbor. Snitch took some sheets and shirts while Flynn and I grabbed swords, cutlasses, and knives. Snitch wasn't as smooth as Flynn and I were, but most of the pirates were too drunk to notice. Snitch would grab some form of cloth and stuff it under his shirt. Flynn and I would deftly take swords and such from the blacksmith table and random passeres-by. When Snitch decided we had taken our share, we moved out.  
***  
  
Hook had a restful morning, his ship was in the harbor so he could relax withour dreams of that awful crocodile. Stretching, he spotted Smee on deck. "Smee!" He shouted rather cheerfully.  
  
Smee who had been looking at the port turned to Hook and waved his captain over. Together they looked down into the bustling port and Smee pointed out three children running around stealing stuff.  
  
"Isn't that--?" Hook trailed off in a thought.  
  
"Snitch," Smee confirmed, "Pan's second in command."  
  
"And with him, and girl and a boy. Curious." Hook watched the trio finish their shopping as a plan formulted in his head.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Dan?" Tinkerbell asked Peter.  
  
"Out with Snitch and Flynn." Peter replied.  
  
"They should have been back a while ago." Tink told him with a sly grin.  
  
"So," Peter argued, "Flynn probably wanted to look around, that kid is the greatest."  
  
Just then, Flyn burst onto the scene carrying the stolen goods, minus one sword.  
  
Peter was now worried. "Where's Dan and Snitch?" He asked the panting Flynn.  
  
Flynn regained his breath and told him how Snitch had spoted Hook watching them so Snitch was teaching Dan how to use a sword.  
  
Tinkerbell looked at Peter's shocked face with one of pure satisfaction, things were working out much easier then when she had tried to rid herself of that Wendy brat. But that was because Snitch hadn't liked her much. Peter flew away with Tinkerbell a safe distance away, on his tail.  
  
***  
  
I didn't like Snitch all that much because of the way we had net the day before, but Peter seemed to like him, so he had to be okay. We had been heading back from our moring venture when Snitch had pointed out Hook's ship for Flynn, who was loving it all. That was when the smile had faded from his face, because he had seen Hook, watching us. I knew it was a bad thing because I told stories about the man and Snitch had seemed worried. That was when he had offered to teach me how to fight, with a sword. It sounded like a great idea so I sent Flynn back to Peter with all the goods which I knew afterwards was a bad idea because Tinkerbell was probably filling Peter's head with jealous thoughts. Jealous of what I didn't know, nor did I care. I seemed to be catching onto swordfighting quite well, swordfighting was a lot like knifefighting, only in the blade is longer.  
  
We probably had been practicing for awhile so I tld Snitch it we ought to be getting back because Peter might start to worry. He agreed, and walked over to me, he tripped, and we both fell, with him on top. We hit the ground awkwardly, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, whether it was an accident or a set up, I didn't care to know, I needed to get back to Flynn. I struggled to sit up, just as Peter landed at our feet. I knew, and could tell that Tinkerbell was not far behind grinnig fiendishly, for all I know, she could've been the one who tripped Snitch, I wouldn't put it past her.  
  
Peter started with a "What in bloody hell--?!?!"  
  
And Snitch looked like he'd just been handed the death penalty. He scrambled off me and mumbled an apology while we watied for the wrath of Peter.  
  
"It's been age," Peter continued, "since I found a girl I liked, I chased this one all over Ireland, waitnig for her to grow up. Then by chance, she moved to England, so I thought I'd talk to her there, and she decided to come back with me, But then my own best friend tries to steal her from me!" Peter had started in a low controlled voice, but ended with a strangled yell.  
  
"Hey," I interrupted, "I don't know what propaganda your fairy has been feeding you, but she's just jealous because she's in love with you and can't have you, and gets totally pissed off when you invite a girl over. She's had you for the past hundred years, you'd think you might notice. Snitch was just giving me a lesson in swordplay so I'm not a total fool if I have a run-in with Hook and we just finished. We were just finishing up and were heading back, Snitch ran to catch up with me, tripped, and knocked me over when he fell. You only saw what happened after we fell." I got up, picked up my sword, and added, "You two can fight, but it don't make lick o' difference to me, cuz I think it's stupid and will hate you both if your friendship is destroyed because of me." Then I walked out on the three of them.  
  
***A/N: I hope that romance was good enough for you Tellemera, there may be more, if I feel like it.*** 


	5. On a Ship

A/N: Hey thanks all for reviewing, onto more story it gets better. I think so at least.  
  
I could hear them argue for awhile and crawled into a tree to try to get away from it all and ended up falling asleep. Well, at least she couldn't hear them anymore. I woke up just as the sun was leaving the sky, and found my tree surrounded by pirates. "So nice of you to join us." I heard Hook coo. I wanted to go back to sleep, maybe I was, and this was a dream? No such luck. "Now you either come down here, or we'll go up there and get you."  
  
"Aye, wait a minute." I told them and crawled instantly out of the tree. My feet had hardly touched the ground when two beefy men carried me off. We came out to a ship where I was loaded and Hook asked me the same question he asked Wendy.  
  
"Would you rather be a pirate or walk the plank?" He asked me smiling devilishly with an evil twinkle in his eye as we sailed away from the island.  
  
I decided not to follow in Wendy's footsteps. "Aw hell, a pirate? It can't be that bad."  
  
Hook grinned and ordered me to be untied. "What shall the first task of this friend of Pan's be?" He asked evily holding his face in his hand and tapping his temple. "Ah, these decks look as though they could go for a good cleaning." He waited for my reaction. Apparently he did not know very many hard working girls.  
  
"Got a bucket with water and some soap? And a brush while you're at it?" I asked stepping forward eager to see the look on his face.  
  
Hook was taken back, that was clear to see, but he recovered quickly and grinned, sending a man to get the stuff I needed and ordered the crowd around us to get back to work. I started to swab the decks as Hook had ordered, thinking to myself that this was agood way to start a little R and R. Those thoughts came and went when it took me more than the entire day to finish because the members of the crew were so intent on dirtying the wet parts I had already cleaned.  
  
***  
  
Snitch and Peter did not argue or fight as Tinkerbell watched with both glee and disbelief. Instead they stomped off to opposite ends of the island to sulk, coming back only for dinner. Except, there was one person missing. "Wow," Snitch told Peter, "There's one person who can hold a grudge longer than we can."  
  
Peter didn't laugh, though he and Snitch were now on speaking terms, but Flynn, who standing nearby heard the argument, laughed. "If she's not back by breakfast tomorrow then we'll start a search. She may just be hanging around like she did last night." Peter said.  
  
Flynn nodded, he wasn't really sure as to what was happening, but he knew the boys must have gotten her riled up, because if she didn't like them they would have come home beat up, so she had probably just walked off to let them cool down, or to herself to do the same. It depended, but Flynn knew Dan like a book, and he knew that Dan liked these guys, so they had probably gotten in an argument, and she had told them to shut it, and then left. He knew she would be home by morning, she normally was. She always made sure to check on him, or to give him the signal so they could beat it out of there. Flynn knew that here things had changed, because the only way to leave was to get Peter's permission or learn how to fly. That wasn't a problem for Flynn though, because he didn't want to leave anytime soon.  
  
After dinner the boys played tag until it got too dark to see. Flynn was incredibly worn out by the day's events and went immediately to sleep, but that was only after he made sure to check the limbs above his head, and fell asleep after realizing Dan wasn't there, but if she was hiding she wouldn't hide in the same place twice.  
  
***  
  
I was exhausted from a hard day's work, the deck business was long and excruciating to clean, and it took me forever. I finished in time for dinner though, and in spite of the fact that I wasn't hungry, I allowed myself to be led to the galley.  
  
Seating myself in a corner I stopped to rest, just as Smee scurried in. Spotting me, he rushed over, grabbed me by the arm, and led me away much to the amusement of the men watching. I soon found myself in the Captain's quarters, and they were not a bad set of rooms if I can say that much. Captain Hook himself was seated before a large buffet of food with a chair closest to me. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked after taking a sip of wine and gesturing to the chair at the opposite end on the grandeur table. I knew I really didn't have much of a choice because Smee was pushing me towards the seat anyway. I decided why not, there would be a whole table between us after all, and if Hook tried any funny stuff I would have to get away. Taking the seat offered to me, I piled my plate high with potatoes, chicken, and beef, and ate like a king, or rather, a queen. Eventually working my way toward the middle of the table where the desserts were.  
  
Hook called me over to refill his glass of wine, and I reluctantly accepted. "You know," he said as I carefully poured the drink trying to put as much distance as us as possible, while still being able to pour. "For a kid, Peter has quite the taste in women."  
  
I tried to brush off the fact that this thirty, possibly forty year old man might be hitting on me.  
  
"Though I will admit, that last one-Wendy-was more stuck up than you, she put up more of a fight."  
  
I tried not to laugh, "Yeah," I agreed honestly, "But I didn't feel like swimming, or getting rescued."  
  
"Not yet?"  
  
"Nah, I wanted to see the parts of Neverland they don' tell us in th' stories."  
  
"But you'll need Pan to bring you home." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eventually." I said said with a grin. It was apparent this man knew nothing about the likes of girls like me.  
  
"I was hoping you would stay my quarters until your time of departure." Hook said sincerely.  
  
I tried my best not to shriek Pervert! "Thanks," I said trying my best to restrain myself. "But no, I like to sleep where I can see that stars."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Definitely. Thanks fer dinner an' all, but I am dead tired. I'm gonna go ta bed."  
  
"Where will you sleep?" Hook asked curiously.  
  
"I'll find somewhere I reassured him and flew out of the room, knocking aside Smee who was waiting by the door.  
  
Located at the base of the middle mast I found the perfect spot to sleep, it was an incredibly large coil of rope, and it was very comfortable. I laid myeslf down and looked up at the stars and spotted the crow's nest higher up. That would be the better place for me, bringing me closer to the stars and therefore closer to Flynn who wactched them every night. Lucky for me there was no one in the crow's nest, so I slumped against the side and fell fast asleep.  
  
I woke up woth sun shing right in my eyes. Sitting up I spotted a fog ahead, and through it seemed to be land. Just then a man sounded a long drawn out, "Fog! Straight ahead!"  
  
It was followed by another man's "Land-ho!" I could hear busy scrambling on deck and peered cautiously over the side of the nest. 


	6. The Island

"Smee!" Hook growled. "Is this island on our maps?"  
  
Smee followed Hook holding a load of manuscripts as they tumbled out of his grasp and onto the deck. "Um, no sir."  
  
"Then we must investigate it, must we not men?"  
  
The men cheered.  
  
I scurried down the tack and beamed up at Hook from the crowd. "Ahh, would the young lass like to go ashore as well?"  
  
"Sure would," I agreed.  
  
"Okay." Hook then organized an exploration crew and we unloaded.  
  
The instant I stepped on the island I felt a tingling of magic and of the unknown, and grinned, there would definitely be some surprises on this venture. I started out in the middle of the group, but soon found myself in the rear. Normally I am not a slow walker, but I was taking in every detail of this breathtaking scenery, down to the the veins in every tree leaf. I looked ahead of me and saw the group far ahead of me turn a corner and disappear into the brush. Breaking into a jog to catch up with them I tripped over something, falling flat on my face. I heard someone laugh and got up instantly trying to regain my composure. When I turned a full circle looking for the culprit and found no one, I knew I was dealing with magic. I started to look for fairies, and realized that was a very hard buiness, to find something already invisible to the human eye. So I gave up, it was much to difficult and complex for me.  
  
That was when a fairy appeared, fluttering by my hand. "Hey sorry about that," he said with an honest grin on his face.  
  
"I won't hold it against you so long as it doesn't happen again." I retorted.  
  
He laughed, he was Tinkerbell-sized. "Where are you guys from?"  
  
"I'm from Ireland, but the crew I'm traveling with, they're from Neverland."  
  
"Ireland huh? We don't get too many mortals nowadays, just Neverland folk. Who are you sailing with?"  
  
"Hook."  
  
"Hook?" He flew in front of me, about level with my eyes and watched me. "Why him?"  
  
"Somewhat voluntary kidnapping." I replied sourly thinking of the events that had led up to my capture.  
  
"Did this have to do with Pan? You aren't Wendy are you?"  
  
"No, I'm Dan."  
  
"Dan---what? What's your family name?"  
  
"Danann. I don't have a family name."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and to which parts?"  
  
"Your name, it is odd."  
  
"How so?" I asked defensively putting my hands on my hips. "It's Irish, and a name my friend gave me."  
  
"D'anann used to be a magical race in Ireland, like Gods almost, then they lost a battle one day, and then disappeared, although they are rumored to be the little people. Those are all myths of course."  
  
I saw what he was getting at. "So are you." I pointed out.  
  
He grinned, "I'm Sandy, watcher of the beach."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So back to this semi-voluntary kidnapping---"  
  
I started down the path Hook's men had taken, Sandy flying by my side. "Well, I'm a Peter Pan ace, I know practically everything there is to know about him. So I tell my sidekick Flynn stories every night. Then the other night Peter ups and swoops us off. We're getting' on all right, he's a cool guy, but Tinkerbell keeps the boy busy so I end up seein' more o' Pan's friend than Pan, and I think Tink arranged it that way. So Tink made the two o' 'em get in a fight over because she likes Pan, and because they wouldn't let me wring her neck, I ran off on 'em. I woke up not a day later surrounded by Hook an' his men who've had their eye out fer me I suppose. So I decided to join their crew because I was mad at Pan and Tink, and I just feel bad for Snitch."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your life, it just seems so interesting."  
  
"Annoying more like."  
  
"Still it's better than here, causing random havoc to people who land on your beach."  
  
"You should come with us then."  
  
"I have to be invited."  
  
"Well then Sandy, I cordially invite you to join me on my adventures when we go to leave this island. I could use you to beat Tink senseless."  
  
Sandy laughed and we continued to walk along as I sent him sideways glances every now and then. He was about Tink's age with hair so blonde it was nearly white, eyes blue as the ocean, and skin, tanned from long days under the sun. He wore a leaf wardrobe and hd an anxious, curious air about him. I liked him right off.  
  
"So, uh, could you help me find Hook?"  
  
He nodded and sprinkles of silver dusted the ground as he zoomed off. 


End file.
